The Mornin' After
by Ealasaid
Summary: This is just pure humor with Duo and Hilde.


" The Mornin' After"- By Kakegaeganai and Sijan

Gundam wing doesn't belong to us, we aren't saying it does. So don't sue us. We have nothing.

If this story seems a little...discombobulated, as Duo would say, it's because we took turns writing.

His long, smooth braid fell across her face, making a sexy "thwack" which woke Hilde up. Spitting out hair, she gently touched his face, caressing his throbbing, burning forehead. Duo stirred in his sleep, making a tiny half-moan-half-sigh as he unconsciously turned toward the caress. He looked so peaceful, nothing at all like Shinigami, the name which he so proudly called himself. In truth. he wasn't a shinigami at all. No. he was a DEITY OF GODS! She continued to soothe his brow. Some may even call him sekkusugami. She giggled at the thought.

Duo's round, indigo eyes opened a little at the sound of her laugh. He smiled cheerfully despite his pallid countenance.

"Mornin'..."he slurred, still fazed by the barrage of drugs. He made a strange "murf" sound as he shoved his head into the pillow. "Doo yoo rimembur wut happnd last nite?" he grumbled into his pillow. Hilde blushed and suppressed a giggle.

" In vivid detail..."

Duo stared at her strangely with one eye.

"Kidding! Just a rave. That's all."

"Just a rave?!"

"Yeah," she said calmly. He groaned and covered his face with his hands.

" 'Rave' and 'just a' cannot go into the same sentence calmly. How many drugs did I take? What else did I..." he gulped "do?"

"Tee hee! I'm not telling, you baaaaaaad boy!" Hilde joked. "Let's just say you spent the night sailing through seas of crystal meth on a giant joint with a handful of reds.." Hilde stopped when she saw the look of terror on Duo's face. 

" Seriously, Duo, you came in here with a massive hangover on the way. I let you puke a little and gave you some pain-killers after you sobered up a little. As to where you've been or what happened, I have no clue,"

"Oh my God..." he trailed off. Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit him. He ran off to the bathroom. Hilde cringed and plugged her ears. He walked out, looking a little green.

" Are you o-"

"NO! Who knows what I did!?" he said. She smiled and he was thoroughly confused.

" I'm sure you didn't do anything TOO bad."

"Who else was there?" he asked. She thought deeply.

" Well, JEEZ, Duo, I dunno! YOU'RE the one who wandered in here!"

"I didn't say anything?! Didn't I moan anybody's name in my sleep?"

"Hmm...oh yes!" Hilde recalled, "Something to the extent of... 'Dorothy...OH DOROTHY!!"

"Hah-hah..."

"No it was...'Heero!Heero! Give to me baby, yeah!"

"Hilde!"

"I'm sorry Duo,"

"So...really...I didn't say anything?"

"Well, I don't think so. You really didn't say much. Between the puking and the passing out...I don't think you really had time," she said, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Okay...let's see...who else was there? Well...I think Heero and Relena were there,"

"Well, why don't you ask them?"

"They probably don't remember either," Duo muttered.

" They're probably still bangin- oh nevermind"

"Yeah, probably. Poor Heero,"

"Yep," Hilde said sympathetically.

" Chained to a bedpost while Relena provokes him with lace negligees, viynl thigh-boots, leather thongs and sexual torture devices,"

"Yep,"

"But I think Heero would enjoy that last detail," he said, smiling evilly.

" Most would," she shrugged, then quickly changed the subject. " So...do you remember anyone else you met?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I think Sam was- oops," he clammed up, remembering vividly what happened LAST time he went to a rave. He cringed. Maybe he could blame the outburst on the drugs...

"Sam? Who's that? A friend of yours?" she asked innocently.

" Uh...yes...sh...HE is my childhood friend,"

"Oh...'friend'. So, was he your SPECIAL friend?" she teased. 

" Shut up! She's...nothing, "

"What!?" Hilde exclaimed.

" Um...I mean... woo..." Duo fell in a faux faint into Hilde's arms.

"See? Now look what you did to me...*groan* I'm all discombobulated now..." He let his legs give beneath him, sending both of them down with his entire 90 lbs.

" Hey!" Hilde yelled, trying to push him off. But he outweighed her by a good 15 lbs.

" Duo! Duo! Get off of me!" she yelled, hitting his back with her fists. He flipped over and looked her in the eyes,

" Is this better?" he said seductively. She gave him a weird look. "NO! you are still squishing me!"

" Aw.. you don't like it? Well, you might as well get used to it, 'cuz..."

"DUO MAXWELL!" she yelled, shoving him off of her. He rolled across the floor and ran into the bed.

"Ow...man, that f-" he stopped and picked up something small.

"What is it?" she questioned. He looked over at her, his eyes glimmering with joy.

"It's a tiny bag of...POT!" he yelled. Quickly, he rolled a joint from whatever paper he had left. Suddenly, he turned towards Hilde, the thing hanging hanging on his lip, and asked,

"Light? Light? PLEEAASSE!"

" Why do I get the feeling we're digressing?"

" Because you won't give me a liiiiiight!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Hilde slapped Duo across the face. The joint flew across the room and fell behind the bed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

The sound reverberated in the room. 

Hilde slapped him again.

" Oh...jeez...WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled. He hit her on the side of the head.

" Hey! You hit a woman !" she slapped him back.

"So?" he hit her again. The slapfest continued until Duo hit her quite hard...on the ass.

" Hey!" she yelled, "That wasn't cool,"

"It was there!" he explained. She began to spurt fire out of ears, and soon her foot met Duo's groin.

" Oh shit...oh shit..." he squeaked, grappling the bedpost. "OH SHIT!"

"Ooh, poor baby. Does little Duo want me to kiss it?"

"YES!"

"Oh...m'God..." Hilde realized. She made a very smug frown.

"Okay, Okay, you don't have to kiss it..." he whined.

"Well, what do you want? I can't stand you whining,"

" It could really take a massage..."

"DUO!"

" You heard me! Lube me up, babe!"

"Duo, you need some serious mental help. I'm sorry, I can't stroke your...ah..." she fumbled.

"Dick?"

"...yeh. Why don't you don't you get your precious Sam to do that?" Hilde snarled, getting bitter.

"Because, Hilde," he growled, " I...I can't think of a snappy comeback at the moment!"

" You're a pervert!"

"So? You're a prig!"

" Me? I'm not the one who dresses like a jockey-turned-priest!"

"Hey, at least I don't look like a MAN!!"

There was an uneasy pause.

" Whoa..." Duo said slowly. "I guess I just really insulted the both of us, huh?"

Hilde shrugged, blushing.

"Yeh," she laughed nervously.

Another pause.

"I'm getting that joint," Duo announced.

Fine

Did you like? Hate? Be a responsible reader and send feedback ,because we never get any, and it is like a Christmas present to fanfic authors. Please. Pity us. Send it to:

Kagaeganai@hotmail.com

-and-

Sijan@hotmail.com


End file.
